cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = 사이보그 맛 쿠키|JA = サイボーグ味クッキー|ZH = 賽伯格餅乾|TH = คุกกี้ไซบอร์ก}} 'Cyborg Cookie '(사이보그 맛 쿠키 Cyborg Flavor Cookie) is an Epic Cookie released on May 15th, 2019, alongside the Pet, BB Battery. This Cookie occasionally enters into a different flight mode which allows the Cookie to pass through vortexes for bonus points. Cyborg Cookie was featured alongside Ion Cookie Robot in AI Run: Cyborg Menace, being the second playable Cookie featuring in the second half of the event. Despite this, Cyborg Cookie appears throughout the entire story for AI Run, as the event heavily goes into the grudge Cyborg Cookie bears against Aloe Cookie. Cyborg Cookie was also released alongside of the Gigawatt Cube Treasure to continue the technological theme of the releases. The Cookie has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player scores 40,000,000 points in Land 6-1 in Trophy Race. Story A thunderstorm was raging behind the cold laboratory windows. Cyborg Cookie was lying on an operating table, surrounded by surgical lamps, struggling to remember both past and identity. Suddenly, feeling of icy metal plating hit the senses. The initial shock turned into disgust. Who was responsible for this monstrous transformation? Filled with anger and hate, the Cookie broke free, erupting with arcs of energy strong enough to shock the entire world. Cyborg Cookie's craving for electricity becomes stronger day by day. Hidden behind the fury and pain is a longing for something lost... Will Cyborg Cookie's memories ever truly come back? A green suit for Cyborg Cookie made by a certain scientist. Was it designed with a lingering memory in mind? Personality Cyborg Cookie is initially consumed with rage and seems solely to want revenge on Aloe Cookie for turning Cyborg Cookie into the Cookie's current robotic appearance. After being calmed through the events of AI Run, Cyborg Cookie apologizes to Aloe Cookie for all the frustration caused for both sides and the two become friends again. Once calmed, shown in the Neo Augment costume as well as later events, Cyborg Cookie remains a slightly impatient but good-natured Cookie. It seems that Ion Cookie Robot also usually follows Cyborg Cookie around, which Cyborg Cookie doesn't appear to mind. Skill Charge Jellies appear at certain intervals. Collect Charge Jellies to fill the Transformation gauge. When it's full, Cyborg Cookie activates High Voltage flight in which Electro Vortexes appear. Passing through Electro Vortexes grants extra points. During flight, collecting Jet Boosters make Cyborg Cookie perform a barrel roll to the closest Electro Vortex. Level up for more Electro Vortex points. Magic Candy Charges up and fires the Energy Cannon when High Voltage flight ends. The Energy Cannon's blast disintegrates any obstacle it makes contact with. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher the bonus points while charging up. Strategy Cyborg Cookie is a great distancer. With that being said, the Cookie skill's activation cooldown time is fairly lengthy, so it must be kept in mind that Cyborg Cookie isn't going to inherently be jumping in and out of skills as fast as other Cookies. The skill has a magnetic field similar to that of Lemon Cookie's, allowing Cyborg Cookie to collect flying Jellies that are not normally magnetized to the player, which may come in handy with areas that normally have many flying Jellies, though this should not be the only thing relied on for points. Cyborg Cookie's skill can be activated with no Energy remaining as long as the Cookie is in the air and has a decent amount of time between collecting the final Charge Jelly needed and landing on the ground. This timing can be very hard to pull off, but can be very useful. Keeping in mind that Cyborg Cookie's main focus is not destruction despite the Energy Cannon, it's best to focus on collecting points either via additional scoring Treasures or Treasures that increase speed so Cyborg Cookie can cover more distance. Statistics Loading Messages New * The age of Cyborg is here! General * We're nothing alike! * All that electricity... But I need more! * Time to spread some chaos! * Am I a Cookie... Or a robot? * I'll siphon every last bit of electricity. * Amperage is over 1000000V! * There is no Cookie, only Cyborg! * I will have my revenge! * Out of the way, or get zapped! Tired * Capacitors failing... Trial Welcome * Boosters up and running! (retired) * Check out these augments! (retired) * Time to spread some chaos! (retired) * Almost at full charge! * Electricity flows through me! * Shocking, isn't it? Lobby Daily Gift * Don't need this! Tap *No need for formalities! *We look nothing alike, don't we? *I will have my revenge! *Every night, the pain is unbearable...! * Shocking, isn't it!? * With these boosters, gravity doesn't exist! * All that electricity... but I need more! * An old memory..? Was I sweet and crispy? Gift * This... reminds me of something! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) * Haha! Electricity surges once more! (Given Chewy Jelly Cable) * Don't blame me if I chuck it away! (Neutral) * I told you gravity can't affect me! (Given Rescue Certificate) Neo Augment General *Faster than ever! *Fits perfectly! *I feel...calm? And rejuvenated! *Mind and body feel lighter! *This suit...Feels familiar! *Unlimited POWER! *Was green my favorite color? Tired * Not enough...power... Lobby Daily Gift * My gift to you! Tap *Check out this shade of green! *Fits perfectly! *I feel whole again. *Still shocking, isn’t it! *Flight mode seems slow. Do I need repairs? *No more nightmares! *No more secrets. I’ve embraced my past! *This cool suit? My friend’s work! Gift * Nothing like the sound of a hammer! (Given Bronze Hammer) * Nice! Something to munch on! (Given Chewy Jelly Cable) * A gift? Thanks! (Neutral) * No! I hate secrets! (Given Mysterious Bronze Pouch) Relationship Chart * Hero Cookie: You're no match for me! * Sea Fairy Cookie: Don't come any closer! * Ion Cookie Robot: Let's show them what we've got! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus reduced from +2300000 points for Electro Vortex to +1100000. Trivia * Cyborg Cookie is one of the five Cookies with no pronouns stated. However, Cyborg Cookie is referred to as female in the Japanese translation of the game. Despite this, it is currently unknown if this information is applicable to the English translation of the game. * Cyborg Cookie was stated to be the favorite Cookie, in terms of how fun the Cookie was to work on, of Jeongheum, one of the designers for Cookie Run: OvenBreak. * Cyborg Cookie's favorite color may be green according to one of the Neo Augment quotes. * Cyborg Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Royal Golden Dough... I'll take it for now!"